space_engineers_group_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Potato Cannon (episode)
Log Entry 017: Dr. Morphologis It's time to fix potatoes... and then some. Details The episode starts out with a pan that focuses on one of Morphologis's Sensor Drones. A few more shots of some more of these contraptions finally it shows Potatoes about the drop off one of these drones while reciting the 'Cake' recipe. Morph finally checks in on the radio and is surprised, although he shouldn't be. Morph warns Potatoes to be safe, and Potatoes drops off the drone and returns to the Base. Upon Potatoes return to the base, Morph is just about to give it another sensor drone to drop off when TIUS informs Morph that Commander W4sted has called them down to the Bunker to see something. Morph heads to the Bunker where he meets CaptainShack. They hear some strange 'sounds' which is actually some country music. All of a sudden half of the hangar opens up and a rover drives out. The crew are surprised as W4sted drives his new car out of the bunker. Morph notes the problem of having only 2 seats. Shack gets into the second seat before Morph does and they both drive away. Morph decides to head back to his base. Morph is working in his base when Shack says "Our base has a tumor." And proceeds to take the turret on top of the car and start shooting it near his base. Morph and Shack share a brief conversation as the truck shoots some more. After that they drive off to W4stedspace's defenses. Morph decides he is going to fix Potatoes. TIUS and Morph accuse W4sted of abusing Potatoes because he did not place back some of the thrusters properly. Morph also takes this opportunity to retrofit Potatoes and add a few more thrusters to the small drone. The repairs are complete and Potatoes says, "Potatoes is happy!" As Morph is adding the last editions onto Potatoes, he is called over by CaptainShack quickly. Morph quickly gets over there and R-5 is drifting just by the side of the base. Suddenly W4sted comes on the radio and says he heard gun fire. Shack assures W4sted that everything is 'fine', but this is ruined by Morph laughing maniacally. Morph says the AI unit of R-5 is still active, just something isn't working. The two load up into the Warden's Redemption to take it out for a weapons test. They start to make an attack run on some targets on the lake set up by W4sted. Shack misses everything with the scatter cannons, and he sets up Morph at an angle to use the back turret on the Warden. He suddenly realizes that one of the suits are colored blue, making it look like Morph. He begins to hit one of the other 'suits', with the first shot taking off one of the arms, but after that shot there is no luck after. Shack takes control of the gun and aims it at the Morph target and begins to shoot it, destroying it after a couple of shots. W4stedspace says to Shack, "Are you planning to do any damage?". After that a huge blast from Defense Tower A hits the lake and destroys all the suits with one blast. They begin to fly to the tower. They finally get there and Morph takes a closer look at the gun. CaptainShack makes the mistake of insulting W4sted's gun, so Morph and Shack rush out of there. W4sted chases Morph through the back of the plane as Morph tries to get in to the co pilot's seat, and he eventually gets in. They all get in the aircraft and head back to the base. When they get to the base, Morph tells TIUS that he has a plan for Potatoes at the lab, but doesn't say what it is. He sets off on a plan to kill The 'Grey Suit'. He heads into the base and heads up to the roof. He tells Potatoes to come on up. Morph begins by creating a mount for the machine. TIUS and Morph argue with each other about this plan, but Morph goes through with it. He finally ends the framing by adding the battleship cannon to it. He starts to weld the device together, starting with the cannon and going through to the conveyor blocks and all the way up to the connector. He adds some 'Potato' colors to it. Morphologis goes down to get Potatoes to attach itself to the cannon. TIUS and Morph argue a bit more, but Potatoes still gets attached. Potatoes lifts off and fires the cannon somewhere, off in the distance. Morph tries to restrain it, but it fires another time, thus causing an overload in the inertial dampeners. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Morphologis' episodes